She's alive
by NerdyandIknowit
Summary: My take on Christina's reaction to Tris's death.
1. Chapter 1

_*All characters, places, and other elements featured in the Divergent trilogy belong to Veronica Roth.* _

_Christina_

"She didn't survive." Cara's face is bruised and there's a bandage on her arm, but there's not. The _real _Cara is back in the Erudite library, studying ancient scriptures or something, and I'm not here.

The real me will open her eyes and be back in the Dauntless initiate dorms, with Tris, and they'd go to the cafeteria for breakfast with Four and Uriah, with Lynn and Marlene, with Al, even. _And_ _Will_. Will will be there, too.

The real Tris is in the training room, watching Uri shoot a muffin off Marlene's head, the real Tris is climbing a Ferris Wheel with the love of her life.

I hunch to the ground, unable to take the wave of hurt and lies pouring over me.

_This wouldn't have happened in Candor_. No one would lie to me about Tris.

"Christina.." Cara leans down to embrace me, and over her shoulder I see Georgie Wu pass.

_Georgie Wu. _A bolt of realization slams through me and rattles my bones. _They "killed" the Divergent. _

_Tris is still alive. _

I want to jump up, out of Cara's arms, and tap him on the shoulder.

"_Where is Tris?"_ I would say.

And he would tell me.

But my legs are numb, numb from all the pain, so I stay hunched over on the tile.

Four is standing still. Not moving. If you walked past him, he would look like any other guy just standing there.

But his eyes are brimmed with tears, and filled with grief.

He meant everything to her.

But the real Four is still with her.

_She's alive._

_I know she is._


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer- all rights of characters belong to Veronica Roth*_

_Christina_

A bright light flashes in my eyes, and I throw my hands up to shield myself from the sunlight.

"Hey! What?!"

A figure emerges from the light, but their face is shadowed and dark.

"Christina." The shadow says. "Christina." And then they emerge.

"Will? _Will_!" I throw myself into his arms. "Will, I thought you'd never come, they're lying, everyone's lying to me, they're saying Tris is dead, but I know she's not dead, she can't be dead, they're lying to me…"

Will grabbed me by the arms and brushed the hair off of my forehead. "Christina, listen to me-"

"TELL ME SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "She's not dead, she has to be-"

And then Will is gone, and I'm standing in a tunnel. _I just got him back_.

"Christina." A blond-haired girl in black Dauntless clothing stood at the end of the tunnel.

"Tris! Tris, I knew it, you're alive, you're alive-"

She held up a hand. "Cris. They're telling you the truth."

"What?! No. I was Candor, I know when someone's lying, and they definitely are, there's no way you could be dead."

"Christina. You have to trust them."

And then she's gone, just like Will.


	3. Chapter 3

_Christina_

It's breakfast the next morning, and everybody's eating quietly. Nobody bothers to talk, and everybody knows that today, it's just best to be quiet.

Four keeps looking at the door, like Tris is going to walk in any second, plant a kiss on his cheek, and sit down next to him.

Zeke's eyes are red and swollen, and his mom, Hana, is rubbing his back, whispering condolences in his ear.

Uriah's unplug is scheduled to happen in two weeks.

He didn't deserve to die.

Caleb is looking down at the table, silently chewing the bland oatmeal the Bureau provided for us.

Their visitors.

He hadn't talked since yesterday, when he became the last and only member of his family.

The traitor surviving.

The hero dying.

But then he spoke.

"We should probably go see her. You know, before they-"

I stood. "_We? _WE should go see her? I am _not _going to see my best friend's body with the person who was _responsible _for her _death_!"

Four put down his spoon and took a sip of water. "Christina." His voice was cracked, shaking, and he looked more vulnerable, more scared, and more tired than I had ever seen Four- Tobias, look before. "Please."

I almost sat down.

But the rage inside of me had boiled up and spilled over.

It started after Will.

Now Tris.

"No. No, I won't stop." I turn to Caleb. "You didn't deserve her! She didn't deserve _you_! She didn't deserve a lying, traitorous brother, she didn't deserve YOU! You _betrayed _her, and your whole family, and everyone in Chicago! Buddying up with _Jeanine Matthews_, you little snake, not after everything she's been through, walking on pins and needles around you! She didn't _deserve _IT!"

I took a deep breath. "She didn't deserve you! She _deserved _to have a bunch of sticky little Dauntless kids with her boyfriend! She _deserved _to watch those kids grow up," I took another breath, realizing I wasn't just talking about Tris, but Will, too. "She _deserved _to live happily ever after! And you _ruined _it!"

"Christina!" Four was also standing now. "Christina, stop, _please_!"

I pushed open the double doors and ran, not stopping until I reached the dormitory, throwing myself on the bed.

I cried myself to sleep, almost feeling Will's arms around me, almost hearing his voice, wrapping around my body and comforting me into slumber.

_You Candors have no filter_.

I fell asleep with his elfish grin imprinted in my mind.

In my memory.


End file.
